It is known to provide an insulating roof support assembly for a roof structure comprising a plurality roof elongated rafters spaced apart in a predetermined distance with insulation boards there between. On top of this roof support assembly, the roof tiles or other types of roof cover is mounted.
It is also known to provide solutions for the new-build but as well for the refurbishment sector in order to deal with the constantly increasing requirements being specified in respect to thermal insulation respectively energy savings. Just by way of example reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrating common solutions to deal with said increased demands. FIG. 1 showing a rafter extension as it would be required in order to improve existing buildings, i.e. for refurbishment; simply to increase the height of the existing rafters and hence the space to accommodate additional insulation; whereas FIG. 2 illustrates an on-rafter insulation system which actually would serve for both purposes, the new-build as well as for the refurbishment segment. Such systems have also earlier been described in e.g. EP0852275, DE19922592, or EP2354363.
In WO2009/153232 there is disclosed an insulating building system for an external building structure, such as a wall or a roof, or an internal building structure of the above-mentioned kind. This building assembly comprises a top and a bottom profile with a plurality of joining profiles between the top and bottom frame profiles. The joining profiles have a first and second side surfaces which are abutted by the contact sides of adjacent insulating panels on each side of said joining profiles, wherein the profile contact sides of the insulation panels are provided with a shape matching the profile side surfaces of the joining profiles such that the insulation panels are retained between two profiles. The insulation panels thereby support the joining profiles and provide stability and strength to the wall structure and prevent the joining profiles from buckling.
However, these known building assembly systems are often complex, not easy to install on a roof and furthermore, there are increasing demands for extra thermal insulation in roof constructions in order to provide a comprehensive thermal building insulation.